Meeting people, particularly without an intermediary for introduction, is difficult for many people. In order to meet new people, many people have turned to online dating services, such as that marketed under the registered trademarks EHARMONY dating services. Both of these online dating services involve individuals providing an online dating profile and choosing people they want to contact by perusing others' profiles. Although many people succeed in their dating goals through such services, many do not, as the services have several drawbacks. Importantly, many customers of these services find the process overly impersonal as there is no personal meeting before the impersonal perusal of profiles. Moreover, many people are deceptive in their profiles by including very old pictures of themselves or lying about their age so that upon actual meeting, one party may be surprised or disappointed in the other, almost as though the disappointed party were the victim of false advertising. Such online dating services are a natural progression of the digital age and address many difficulties in dating, such as an initial level of anonymity from prospective daters and information provision about prospective daters that can add an element of personal safety to later meetings in person. However, such online dating service also effectively preclude the initial chemistry or spark, not to mention instantaneous physical assessment, that may occur even during the very briefest of personal interactions that precede traditional or “old fashioned” dating. This preclusion leads to the problems such as those discussed above. Therefore there is a need for an online dating service that incorporates the traditional first step of an in person meeting.